Una promesa
by XDrain
Summary: #semana korrasami dia 1. Asami conoce una niña en los viajes que realiza con su familia en la tribu agua del sur con quien desarrolla una gran amistad en un solo dia.


**Primer beso**

**Fic inspirado ****de la imagen portada.**

IDEA original PrincessDanny

Una idea muuuy básica pero imagina esto:

Los Sato visitando las naciones y tribus (cuestiones de negocios); por lo que llegan a la tribu agua del sur~ So, Hiroshi se entrevista con los líderes de la Tribu del sur (guerreros, sabios etc etc gente importante) quienes prepararon un encuentro con todos (tipo cena) y obvio Tonraq está presente, y no está solo; Senna y Korra están ahí...~

Imagino la presentación así:

Tonraq presentando a su esposa y a su hija ante los Sato pero cuando dice "Korra" se da cuenta que la niña no está a su lado; nada nuevo, Korra siempre huia para ponerse a jugar; Hiroshi igual presenta a Asami (no estoy completamente segura si poner a la madre de Asami aun, o si ya no está ok...) y ellos se ponen a hablar de cosas de políticas bla bla bla, cuando Asami, quien estaba de pie a un lado de su padre (un tanto aburrida) nota que "algo o alguien" se escabuyó debajo de una de las mesas del lugar. Asami se mueve de su lugar sin que su padre se diera cuenta y entra debajo de la mesa donde se encuentra con Korra...~

(ok ,lo dejo aquí y usa tu imaginación para el resto... y porque estoy seca de ideas jaja pero... imagina lo que esta en la foto debajo de la mesa~ just saying~)

Yo solo soy la obrera que desarrollo y contamino más esa pequeña idea~

Revy Katsuragi Bouquet

Años han pasado desde que las guerras entre naciones habían terminado y todas convivían con gran armonía gracias al Avatar Aang quien a su vez, vio el sueño de crear una ciudad en la que personas de todas las naciones coexistieran en una gran metrópoli, Ciudad Republica.

Después de los tratados de paz y las múltiples compensaciones que la nación del fuego tuvo que hacer a las demás naciones por los atropellos que se realizaron durante la guerra de 100 años, varios empresarios vieron la oportunidad de apoyar con equipos y estructura a demás naciones, habiendo terminado de formar la metrópolis que era ciudad república.

Y como las estaciones del año, el ciclo del avatar terminó, habían pasado cuatro años desde su muerte y no había noticias del próximo elegido para ser el Avatar. Al menos no reales, varios avisos fueron enviados desde la tribu agua del norte donde notificaban que ahí se encontraría y tomando en cuenta que en la tribu agua del sur, aún existían pocos maestros, consideraban imposible que el avatar renaciera en esa tribu.

Tomando esto en cuenta, la tribu agua del Sur era la que más abandono presentaba en cuanto a estructura y tecnología. Sin embargo empresarios como el señor Sato estaban interesados en apoyarles para así extender aún más su buen renombre que estaba formándose. En algún viaje de negocios acompañados por una gran comitiva…

-Sean bienvenidos visitantes de ciudad Republica, soy el Jefe de la tribu agua del sur, Tonraq, estamos a sus disposición para lo que requieran y hacer de su estancia la experiencia más cómoda.

El señor Sato y su familia eran acompañados además de uno los concejales de ciudad República, hijo del avatar Aang y la maestra Katara ademas único maestro Aire que existía actualmente, Tenzin.

-Es un gusto para mí también estar en la tribu agua del Sur, Tonraq. Les presento al señor Hiroshi Sato y su familia, ellos son los dueños de Industrias Futuro, un enorme genio que ha hecho de ciudad republica una gran metrópolis.

-Es un honor estar en la maravillosa tribu agua del sur, jefe Tonraq. Ella es mi esposa Yasuko y mi hija Asami. Respondió el señor Sato haciendo una reverencia.

La pequeña de tan solo 5 años deslumbraba una belleza aristocrática que no era común ver en aquellos lugares, una belleza bastante peculiar.

-El señor Sato mostro gran interés en ayudar a que la tribu agua del sur pueda contar con la tecnología a la par de las demás naciones y su hermana la tribu agua del norte. – señalo Tenzin.

-Nos honra con esta atención, permítanos darle una recepción esta noche en el palacio real, celebraremos su llegada y ofreceremos un gran banquete en honor a ustedes.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad jefe Tonraq. Apreciamos mucho su gentileza.

-Papa, hace mucho frio, ¿no hay un lugar sin hielo?- pregunto la pequeña Asami tomada de la mano edsu madre.

-Hahaha, es el polo sur hija, si te pusieras los abrigos necesarios no tendrías frio.-

La pequeña Asami era un espíritu incansable, generalmente en las reuniones a las que estaba acostumbrada acompañar a sus padres, siempre había algún niño más que dispuesto a jugar con ella, esta vez, todos los pequeños parecían solo dedicarse a entrenar, miraba filas de niños mirando con mucha atención al maestro que les mostraba movimientos básicos para el agua control. Había una niña en particular que sobresalía, tenía una blusa que parecía quedarle muy corta y sobresalía un poco su estómago, le pareció muy gracioso al ver como todos estaban, si bien no tan arropados como ella, al menos un poco más cubiertos, ella parecía estar la mar de feliz con su poca vestimenta. Sin duda parecía agradable.

El resto del día fue aburrido para ella, ya entrada la noche, su madre le vistió para que fueran al gran banquete en el que guerreros, sabios, maestros y toda la gente importante de la tribu agua del sur se reunieron junto al Jefe Tonraq y su familia.

-Sean bienvenidos al palacio de la tribu agua del sur visitantes, disfruten esta noche. - dijo el jefe Tonraq a todos.

En esta reunión las pláticas eran negocios y política mayormente, por lo cual no había niños con quien la pequeña Asami pudiera relacionarse, se pensó que llevarían a hijos de los demás invitados, pero no fue así.

-Papá, yo no quiero estar aquí… estoy aburrida. Dijo una niña de larga cabellera negra.

-Asami, no puedes andar por ahí, compórtate y quédate al lado de tu madre.

-Señor Sato, es un honor salúdalo de nuevo, permítame presentar a mi familia, ella es mi esposa Senna y ella es mi hija Ko… en… ¿en dónde está? Disculpe esta molestia, -¿pero, dónde se habrá metido esta niña?- se preguntó el jefe Tonraq.

La hija del jefe Tonraq se caracterizaba por ser una niña llena de energía y vigor, no se le podía tener quieta en un solo lugar esperando se comportara, siempre estaba haciendo una nueva travesura sin que se dieran cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde. Estaba iniciando sus entrenamientos de maestra agua, por lo que siempre estaba intentando agua control para mejorar su manejo.

-No se preocupe Jefe, es una niña y seguro estará jugando. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes de esta nueva embarcación que industrias futuro está por sacar al mercado que estoy seguro será de gran interés para los intercambios comerciales que podría realizar con ella…

Otra conversación…

-He escuchado que la reencarnación del Avatar sigue sin aparecer, es una pena que en la tribu agua del sur haya tan pocos maestros aun, a la maestra Katara le daría gusto que el nuevo Avatar apareciera aquí….

Otra conversación

-Muchos informes falsos han venido de la tribu agua del norte….

Otra conversación…

-Esperemos que pronto se manifieste, aunque estamos en relativa paz, es bueno que la orden del loto blanco tenga instrucciones de entrenar apropiadamente al nuevo avatar…

Las pláticas se tornaron completamente de temas que Asami no podía seguir. Ella tampoco era una niña que se pudiera estar tranquila, era toda una señorita de comportamiento correcto y perfecto. Pero su energía como la de cualquier niño le lleva a curiosear. Y en esos nota como una pequeña figura regordeta se mete debajo de una de las mesas del lugar. Asami sin penarlo mucho se alejo del lado de sus padres mientras ellos platican de asuntos de adultos. Ocultándose de poco en poco llegó a donde vio que la figura se había metido y vio a la niña de aspecto mulato comiendo alegremente un trozo de bizcocho.

-Hola.- dijo suavemente Asami

-AH, HOLA! ¡VAYA, QUE BONITA ERES!

Una sorprendida Asami no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sinceridad de la niña que no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Quieres un poco de mi bizcocho? Está muy rico, estaba aburrida de estar con mi padre de un lado a otro y me dio mucha hambre. ¡Toma!

La niña morena acerco su trozo de pan a Asami quien dio un ligero mordisco.

-Oh, realmente es delicioso. Muchas gracias.

-Si quieres un trozo para ti puedo conseguirlo, soy una maestra agua puedo distraerlos mientras tomamos un poco más.

-¿No crees que nos regañen?

La niña esbozo una enorme sonrisa mostrando parte de su dentadura y tomo de la mano a Asami.

-Vamos, será muy rápido ¿lista? ¡VAMOS!

En medio del lugar se encontraba una enorme fuente que mantenía un flujo constante y suave, de pronto fue acelerando mientras la Asami iban de mesa en mesa acercándose al gran bufete que se encontraba una mesa detras. La otra pequeña hizo un ligero movimiento de manos que provoco que el flujo de agua llegara hasta el cielo, cuando la gente intento se acercó para ver lo que pensaban era un espectáculo, las niñas se acercaron rápidamente y tomaron dos trozos más de ese delicioso bizcocho que la regordeta niña había robado anteriormente.

Salieron corriendo del lugar hasta una llegar a una pequeña sección del castillo que Asami no había visto. Era un pequeño jardín verde tenía árboles, arbustos, un pequeño lago, estatuas de prominentes figuras de la nación del agua y una del avatar Aang hecha por su esposa Katara.

-Hahahaha, eso ha sido divertido. WOW, no sabía que habría un lugar como este en la tribu agua del sur, es muy bonito.

-Ah claro, es mi escondite secreto, pocas personas vienen aquí, así que puedo jugar sin que nadie me esté regañando y practicando mi agua control.

-Eso que hiciste, ¡fue impresionante! Dijo Asami quien aplaudía emocionada.

-Naa, la verdad es que aún estoy en entrenamiento, pero espero pronto ser tan genial como la maestra Katara. ¿Tus ropas son raras, eres de la nación del fuego?

-No, soy de ciudad república, mi papa es un inventos, siempre lo ayudo en la construcción de sus máquinas.

-Oh, crean máquinas, eso es como "control metal".

-Hahahaha, quizá, algo parecido.

-Hehehehe, ¿y de dónde eres todas las niñas, son igual de bonitas?

Asami se sonrojo nuevamente, la pequeña desde que le había visto no dejaba de mencionar lo bonita que era y eso le causaba curiosidad, porque si bien las personas en esa ciudad tenían un color de piel más oscuro, eran igual de bonitos pensó ella.

-¿Puedes enseñarme un poco de lo que haces para entrenar? Nunca he visto a un maestro agua en acción, mi papa dice que puede ser peligroso pero lo que hiciste hace un momento se vio muy divertido.

-Claro, ¡te muestro! Mira…

La niña mulata hizo unos ademanes con sus manos y levantaba pequeños chorros de agua que parecían danzar en el aire, además formo pequeñas esferas con agua y las manipulaba haciéndolas cruzarse entre ellas mientras se unían en un pequeño torbellino. Se acercó más al pequeño lago y hacia un esfuerzo por separar las aguas pero fue apenas visible, dio un rápido vistazo a la niña de cabello negro quien parecía tener mucho interés y sin darse cuenta se abrieron las aguas de par en par, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la pequeña que manipulaba el agua.

*Clap clap* se escuchaba aplaudir a la niña de cabello negro sorprendida por el espectáculo que le era brindado.

-Wow! Eso fue maravilloso. Que divertido es ser un maestro, ¡ojala pudiera serlo!

-¡Podría enseñarte algunos movimientos! Comentó la niña morena poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-¡Hagámoslo!

Las niñas corrían tras la otra, jugaban a las escondidas e intentaban hacer katas de agua control, pero la pequeña Asami se frustraba un poco al no poder hacer nada. La pequeña morena reía mucho al ver las caras que ponía.

En uno de sus juegos se retaron a subir a uno de los árboles, la pequeña morena era hábil y subió con mucha facilidad. Pero Asami no era tanto, así que cuando estaban llegando a una rama, no se dio cuenta que estaba resquebrajada y al poner la mano, esta cedió al peso e inevitablemente la pequeña Asami termino en el sueño cayendo en una de sus rodillas. Sin evitar el dolor se puso a llorar.

-Buaaaa! ¡Duele!

La pequeña morena bajo rápidamente a donde se encontraba su nueva amiga e intento confortarla.

-No llores, mira no fue nada.

Asami era una niña si bien, no débil, en ciudad republica rara vez jugaba de esta manera con otros niños, siempre estaba en clases de piano, caligrafía; cosas que solo señoritas de la alta sociedad realizaba y solo miraba de lejos a los niños que jugaban de manera más normal. Pero al estar con esta niña llena de energía había deseado poder hacer las mismas cosas que ella. Por lo que era más frágil y por eso lloro cuando se hizo daño al nunca estaba acostumbrada.

La pequeña morena al no saber cómo consolar a su amiga quien se encontraba de rodillas se acercó, tomo con sus manos el rostro de la pequeña Asami y deposito un beso.

-Mi mamá hace esto cuando me duele algo y siempre me siento mejor.

La pequeña Asami dejo de llorar en el acto como si de magia se tratara. La pequeña había sido muy dulce y al mismo tiempo deseaba ser más fuerte para poder seguir jugando.

Sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y fueron interrumpidas por uno de los guardias que entro gritando mientras se encontraban sentadas en el pasto.

-¡AHÍ ESTAN! HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDOLAS TODA LA NOCHE, ¿QUIEN LES DIO AUTORIZACION DE ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR SAGRADO? ESTAS EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS, TU PADRE HA ESTADO BUSCANDOTE.

Las dos niñas se miraron una a la otra, se sacudieron y se pusieron de pie.

-¡Ya vamos adentro! Hahahahaha. La pequeña regordeta tomo de la mano a la otra y entraron corriendo al palacio. -Eso fue muy divertido, estarás mucho tiempo por aquí, juguemos mañana también, quizá puedas hacer agua control.

-Creo que mañana nos vamos, pero seguramente volveremos pronto, a mi papa le gusta mucho este lugar y ahora le diré que yo también quiero venir.

-Aww, bueno, practica mucho tu agua control, igual a la próxima puedes ser una maestra conmigo y practicaremos juntas.

-Sii, seria genial eso, creo que deberíamos irnos porque si no, ese guardia nos perseguirá de nuevo, además , quizá mis padres estén preocupados, nunca me había apartado tanto de su lado. Respondió la pequeña Asami

-Sí, mis papas también me regañaran, quería que estuviera ahí con los visitantes, pero a mí no me gusta eso.

-Bueno, ¡prometamos vernos la próxima vez que venga!

-¡Prometido!

Las dos pequeñas entraron tomadas de la mano al salón recepción y se despidieron al ver a sus padres para correr al lado de cada uno.

Como Asami había dicho, al día siguiente partieron de nuevo a ciudad república y se dio cuenta que no había preguntado el nombre de la pequeña niña morena con la que había jugado y la había consolado de manera tan dulce de aquel golpe. Deseo volver pronto y seguir jugando juntas.

Pasaron meses para que Asami y sus padres pudieran volver a la tribu agua del sur. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque al no saber el nombre de la pequeña no sabría cómo buscarla. Cuando lo hicieron tuvieron una fiesta de nueva cuenta y esperaba volverla a ver, había practicado mucho desde entonces, su casa fue atacada por unos maestros fuego y su madre fuera asesinada. Su padre había decidido desde entonces que Asami fuera entrenada por lo que se volvió muy hábil y mucho más fuerte desde la última vez, así que estaba segura que esta vez se divertiría mucho más. Para su desgracia esta vez no la vio por ningún lado.

-Jefe Tonraq, quisiera dar mis felicitaciones, nos llegaron noticias que el Avatar fue localizado en la tribu agua del sur.

-Si fue una gran sorpresa también para nosotros, que mi hija, fuera la reencarnación del avatar, nos llenó de orgullo. Justamente después de su partida, sus poderes empezaron a manifestarse, realizaba tierra y fuego control de manera aleatoria. Según dijo el maestro Tenzin, le parecía increíble que Korra pudiera manifestar esos poderes a su corta edad. Nos contó que la maestra Katara le platico como al Avatar Aang le costó mucho trabajo encontrar maestros que lo guiaran y que solo con una gran cantidad de emociones se llegaba a manifestar el control de los otros elementos.

-Vaya, entonces mayor orgullo que nuestro actual Avatar cuente con tal capacidad. ¿Es por eso que la pequeña ya no se encuentra acompañándonos?

-Asi es, por ahora se encuentra ya con la orden del Loto Blanco en entrenamiento exhaustivo para que controle ese enorme poder.

Y así años pasaron y aunque la pequeña Asami nunca olvido esa pequeña niña que había dado su primer beso, si lo guardo en lo más profundo de su memoria hasta que un día…

Asami y Korra se encontraban sentadas en un balcón del palacio de la tribu agua del sur, tomadas de las manos, mirando nevar.

-Korra…

-¿uh?

-¿Estas durmiendo?

\- umm… *silencio*…

-¡Estas durmiéndote! hacía mucho que deseábamos regresar a la tribu agua del sur para ver las luces del sur, no puede ser que te pierdas de ello. Pareciera que te aburrieras de estar conmigo. Dijo Asami haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-Yo… eso… Asami, tu calidez me da mucha paz y me relaja mucho. Después de que volvimos de nuestras vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, y nos pusimos a reconstruir ciudad república, no habíamos tenido un tiempo para noso… un rápido movimiento de Asami y acallo sus palabras con sus labios. Y apenas se alejaron un poco Asami continuo…

-¿Sabes? Hace poco estaba recordando mi primer beso…

-Uh… ¿y eso?

-Solo lo recordé… de un viaje de negocios que tuvimos mi familia y yo a la tribu agua del sur hace muchos años, tenía aproximadamente 5 años y conocí… a una chica de esta tribu… nunca supimos nuestros nombres. Cuando nos encontrábamos jugando, yo era una niña más tranquila y no jugaba de manera tan brusca como ella, subimos a un árbol y me lastime al caer, ella muy tiernamente me dio un beso para que no llorara más. Hicimos la promesa de jugar juntas y entrenar para ser maestras agua, ella tendría como 4 años…

-Uh, una niña de mi tribu te beso y ni siquiera sabían sus nombres… ¿debo ponerme celosa de esa chica?

-Espera… mucho tiempo después cuando volvimos, pregunte a un guardia que en aquel tiempo nos habíamos topado por el nombre de ella y…- un enorme sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Asami.

-Y cuál era su nombre…

-Korra…

-Oh, mira que coincidencia, no recuerdo conocer a otra chica con mi nombre, seguro era el destino ¿no crees?

-No te estas enterando de nada verdad.

-Claro que sí, debo buscar a esta Korra de mi tribu y asegurarme de…

-¡ERAS TÚ!

-Que, yo no recuerdo eso… ¡yo jamás haría algo así!

-Aquel guardia me dijo la niña era la hija única del jefe Tonraq… ¿acaso tienes una hermana gemela?

-Creo que el entrenamiento me hizo olvidar muchas cosas, solo estaba concentrada en ser el Avatar… ¿pero de verdad hice algo así?

-Oh dios, Korra cómo pudiste olvidarlo. Pero bueno… me asegurare que no lo vuelvas hacer.-

Y así unidas por sus manos, sintiendo la calidez que emanaban sus cuerpos muy juntitas Asami beso a Korra con el fondo de las luces de los espíritus a lo lejos, entregando su corazón en cada uno de ellos.

Quizá Korra había olvidado su primer beso de cuando eran muy niñas, pero definitivamente no lo volvería hacer jamás.


End file.
